1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method for driving the organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume compared to those of cathode ray tube devices. Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting displays, and the like. Among these flat panel displays, organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays have a fast response speed and are driven with low power consumption. An organic light emitting display includes a display unit having a plurality of pixels respectively disposed at crossing regions of scan lines and data lines. Each pixel has an OLED that emits a luminance corresponding to a data signal, and accordingly, an image is displayed on the display unit.